


Хватит и одного шанса

by Cara2003



Category: Castle, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попав в Сторибрук, Касл решает помочь Генри вычислить, как разрушить проклятие. Беккет же просто хочет, чтобы Касл держался подальше от ненужных проблем и перестал верить в сказки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хватит и одного шанса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even The Possibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/923110) by [writetherest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest). 



— Беккет, — она снимает трубку после первого же звонка, и не потому, что знает, кто звонит, не глядя на номер.  
— Беккет! — У Касла голос, как у ребенка, очутившегося в кондитерской. — Ты и представить себе не можешь, где я сейчас нахожусь!  
Она хмурится: Касл должен сейчас рекламировать свою книгу в городе Бангор, штат Мэн (узнав об этом, ребята чуть не лопнули со смеху).  
— Ты не в Бангоре? — спрашивает она, надеясь, что в ответ не услышит очередную дурацкую шутку.  
— Должен был быть в Бангоре, но мой автомобиль сломался, и я оказался в этом маленьком городке. Беккет, он называется Сторибрук, и все его жители — персонажи сказок! Только они не знают об этом!  
Касл, очевидно, так увлекся новой идеей, что забыл о шуточках про Бангор, и Беккет этому рада. До тех пор, пока не осознает, что он ей сказал.  
— Подожди, ты о чём?  
— Все горожане — сказочные персонажи. Только они этого не помнят из-за проклятия Злой Королевы. Потрясающе, правда?  
— Касл, сколько ты выпил? — Она помнит Ричарда Касла книжных вечеринок и полицейских отчетов, того Ричарда, каким он был, прежде чем стал её напарником. Вполне вероятно, что он просто пьян. Хотя на часах только одиннадцать утра.  
— Ничего я не пил, Беккет, клянусь тебе. Это всё на самом деле! Я сижу в закусочной, которую держит бабушка. Бабушка! И обслуживает меня Красная Шапочка, и знаешь, глядя на неё, несложно понять, зачем бы это большой плохой волк хотел сбить её с верного пути. Ну, ты понимаешь, о чём я, да?  
По его тону легко представить выражение его лица — точно у мартовского кота.  
— Касл, соберись! Ты несёшь какую-то чушь.  
— Беккет, я знаю, звучит глупо, но я встретил маленького мальчика, Генри, и он рассказал мне о проклятии и показал книгу, и говорю тебе, это правда! Я видел Злую Королеву, Беккет. У меня от неё по спине мурашки идут.  
У Касла мурашки по спине при взгляде на кого-то? Беккет это не нравится, совсем не нравится.  
— Касл, так где ты сейчас находишься?  
— Сторибрук, штат Мэн. Съезд с шоссе 95.  
Беккет обводит взглядом отдел и начинает мысленную дискуссию с самой собой. У неё, конечно, накопилось достаточно отпуска. Правда, она планировала провести его совсем по-другому, но, похоже, Касл вляпался, и впереди у него маячат проблемы.  
— Касл, оставайся на месте. И… Ни с кем не говори о проклятии, пока я не приеду.  
— Ты едешь? — он явно взволнован. — Вот увидишь, Беккет, ты сама всё увидишь!  
— Касл, — она вздыхает, — просто — оставайся на месте.  
— Беккет? — он окликает её, когда она уже собирается повесить трубку.  
— Что, Касл?  
— С Генри мне можно разговаривать?  
Словно маленький мальчик, спрашивающий, можно ли ему задержаться ещё на чуть-чуть и поиграть со своим другом. Беккет не может устоять.  
— Ладно, Касл. Но только с ним. И, безусловно, — она не может поверить, что произносит это, — не со Злой Королевой.  
— О, ни за что! — уверяет Касл. Беккет вешает трубку и отправляется к начальнику. Разве он не твердит всё время, что ей нужно взять отпуск?  


***

На дорогу уходит семь с лишним часов, и всё это время Беккет клянёт Касла на чем свет стоит и беспричинно надеется, что ему всё же удастся держаться подальше от неприятностей. Она ведь знала, с того самого момента, когда Касл объявил, что собирается отправиться в рекламный тур на машине, знала, что это плохая идея. Но, конечно же, Касл её не послушал бы.  
Её навигатор не в курсе, что в штате Мэн есть город Сторибрук, и как только Беккет выбирается на шоссе 95, ей приходится звонить Каслу, чтобы выяснить, как ехать дальше. Он говорит ей, где и куда поворачивать, и одновременно рассказывает о сверчке Джимини и Белоснежке, и чем дальше, тем сильнее у неё болит голова. Наконец Беккет видит большой белый указатель с надписью «Добро пожаловать в Сторибрук» и въезжает на главную улицу, направляясь к закусочной, где Касл пообещал остаться.  
Когда Беккет входит туда, то даже не успевает осмотреться. Касл, сидящий за столиком в углу, тут же вопит:  
— Беккет! — и машет рукой.  
Беккет замечает, что рядом с ним сидит маленький — не старше десяти лет — мальчик, и оба они склонились над большой, довольно старой на вид книгой сказок.  
Она садится с другой стороны стола, не зная, что сказать теперь, когда она на самом деле здесь. Её спасает официантка, приближающаяся к столику, плавно покачивая бедрами. У официантки красные губы и широкая улыбка.  
— Мальчики предупредили меня, что вы к ним присоединитесь. Один кофе и один медвежий коготь , — на бейдже официантки написано её имя, Руби. Она ставит перед Кейт чашку с кофе и тарелку с десертом.  
— Спасибо, — Беккет улыбается Руби, наблюдая, как забавно Касл одними губами снова и снова твердит «Красная шапочка».  
— Совершенно не за что. Позовите меня, если захотите чего-нибудь ещё, — Руби удаляется, и Беккет смотрит, как Касл провожает официантку взглядом.  
— Касл, — одёргивает она его, и их глаза встречаются. — Что здесь происходит?  
— Я же тебе уже говорил, — он снова напоминает ей ребенка, — все жители этого города — сказочные персонажи. Только никто из них этого не помнит.  
— А ты об этом откуда узнал? — она откусывает от булки.  
— В моей книге всё написано, — объясняет мальчик, подвигая к ней том сказок.  
Беккет смотрит на книгу, потом на мальчика и Касла, затем снова на книгу:  
— То есть, вы знаете, что все горожане сказочные персонажи, потому что вы прочли об этом в книге, но никто, кроме вас, об этом не догадывается?  
— Да, — малыш улыбается.  
— Ты просто взгляни, Беккет, — настаивает Касл. Он листает страницы, пока не останавливается на истории о Красной Шапочке, и стучит пальцем по картинке в книге. — Смотри. Одно лицо!  
Беккет смотрит на картинку, а потом на официантку. Женщина и правда поразительно похожа на нарисованную героиню сказки, но это можно легко объяснить. Касл писатель, то и дело дающий волю своему воображению. Она, Беккет — полицейский, имеющий дело с неопровержимыми фактами и уликами. Факты же в данном случае говорят: то, во что верит этот маленький мальчик, и на что так охотно купился Касл, правдой быть никак не может.  
— Касл, — начинает она, но её прерывает незнакомый голос, при первых звуках которого мальчик выпрямляется, широко распахнув глаза. Даже Касл выглядит обеспокоенным. Он хватает книгу и кладет её рядом с собой, пряча под пиджаком.  
— Генри, вот ты где! Я тебя повсюду ищу.  
Беккет поворачивается и видит ослепительную красотку с тёмными волосами и глазами. «Злая Королева» — беззвучно шевелит губами Касл.  
— Прости, мам. Я просто болтал с мистером Каслом и детективом Беккет.  
Женщина подозрительно оглядывает их обоих.  
— Мистер Касл писатель. У него машина сломалась прямо у нашего города, — тараторит Генри дальше. — А детектив Беккет его подруга. Она приехала, чтобы подвезти его, если потребуется. А я с ними за компанию жду новостей о машине мистера Касла.  
— Хм, — по выражению лица матери мальчика не скажешь, что ему удалось убедить её, тем не менее, она кивает. — Что ж, это очень мило с твоей стороны, Генри. Хотя ты знаешь, что никогда не должен разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми.  
— Твоя мама права, малыш, — соглашается Беккет и тут же задаётся вопросом, что неправильного могла сказать, потому что мать Генри выглядит так, как будто готова убить её сию же минуту.  
— Мэр Миллс, — вступает в разговор Касл, обворожительный донельзя, — у вас красивый город и очаровательный сын. Раз уж мой автомобиль должен был сломаться, я рад, что это случилось здесь, а не где-нибудь ещё. Обещаю, мы с детективом Беккетом избавим вас от нашего присутствия, как только мою машину починят.  
— Спасибо, мистер Касл . Надеюсь, вам понравилось у нас в Сторибруке, и мой сын не слишком мешал вам, — она ведёт себя как истинный мэр.  
— О, вовсе нет, — улыбается ей Касл.  
— Пойдём, Генри, — мать кладет руку на плечо мальчика и уводит его из закусочной, не говоря ни слова. Генри успевает оглянуться, и Касл кивает ему, будто заверяя в чём-то.  
— Видела? — Касл поворачивается к Беккет, как только мать и сын выходят из закусочной. — Злая Королева до мозга костей!  
Беккет закатывает глаза:  
— Касл, я понимаю, что тебе нравятся такие истории, но тут ничего нет, кроме книги и выдумки маленького мальчика, которому скучно и чья мама временами может казаться несносной.  
— Сначала я так и подумал, — отвечает Касл. Беккет взглядом даёт ему понять, что не верит этим словам ни на секунду.  
— Ладно, может, я и готов был поверить ему с самого начала. Но, Беккет, после того, как мы с Генри поговорили, я действительно думаю, что всё это правда.  
— Касл, ты веришь в ясновидящих, НЛО и Санта-Клауса. Конечно, ты и в эту историю поверишь тоже, — вздыхает Беккет.  
— Беккет, серьёзно, просто посмотри ещё на рисунки в книге и на окружающих. Ты найдёшь в ней каждого из горожан.  
— Касл, только потому, что одна официантка как две капли воды похожа на картинку в этой книге…  
— Это не просто одна официантка. Пошли, — он бросает несколько банкнот на стол, улыбается и машет Руби, а затем уводит Беккет из закусочной, крепко прижимая книгу к себе.  
Они идут по улице, проходя мимо местных жителей. Касл не умолкает ни на секунду, всё время рассказывая, кем является в сказке тот или иной встречный. О некоторых они, очевидно, говорили с Генри, альтер-эго других — догадки самого Касла.  
Рыжеволосый мужчина, выгуливающий собаку, машет им рукой. Касл машет в ответ, шепча Беккет:  
— Это Арчи. Он врач Генри, но на самом деле он Сверчок Джимини.  
— Сверчок Джимини? В самом деле? — Беккет закатывает глаза и в сотый раз думает: почему бы ей не оставить Касла здесь. Пусть поразвлекается, прежде чем вернуться домой.  
Собака лает, и Арчи натягивает поводок:  
— Понго, прекрати.  
— Понго! — Касл задыхается от радости. — Эта собака — Понго!  
— Касл, ты вообще представляешь, у скольких далматинцев такая кличка?  
— Да, но сколько среди них настоящих Понго? — возражает Касл.  
— Ни одного! Нет среди них настоящего Понго, потому что настоящего Понго не существует. Ничего подобного не существует, — Беккет вздыхает.  
— Смотри! — Касл хватает её за руку и показывает на женщину на другой стороне улицы. — Это Белоснежка! Она бабушка Генри, только она об этом не знает.  
— Минуточку! Ты хочешь сказать, что бабушка Генри — Белоснежка, но его мать — Злая Королева? — Беккет не может поверить, что вообще обсуждает с ним подобные глупости.  
— Королева ему не настоящая мать. Она усыновила Генри. Его настоящая мать — дочь Белоснежки и Принца. Родители отправили её в наш мир в волшебном шкафу, чтобы положить конец проклятию. Но она не знает о своем предназначении, потому что тоже не помнит, кто она такая.  
— И этот маленький мальчик…  
— Генри, — тут же подсказывает ей Касл.  
— Генри рассказал тебе все это?  
— Да, — Касл кивает и снова протягивает ей книгу. — Посмотри, здесь обо всём сказано.  
Беккет берёт книгу и листает страницы. Женщина, на которую только что показал ей Касл, и Белоснежка и вправду похожи, тут не поспоришь. Зато можно оспорить другое утверждение.  
— Касл, про ребенка тут ничего не сказано.  
— Потому, что Генри и Эмма вырвали несколько страниц для операции «Кобра»! Смотри!  
Действительно, если приглядеться, заметно, что в книге не хватает нескольких страниц.  
— Операция «Кобра»? — на самом деле Беккет не хочет ничего знать об этой операции — и всё же спрашивает.  
— Так они назвали свой план помочь всем вернуть память и остановить проклятие.  
— Дай-ка угадаю. Ты теперь тоже один из участников операции «Кобра»?  
Касл широко улыбается, как делает всегда, когда им попадается действительно интересное дело или когда он придумал по-настоящему увлекательный сюжет для новой книги.  
— Думаю, я мог бы им помочь. Я сказал Генри, что возьму книгу и попытаюсь выяснить, как снять проклятие.  
— Он не знает, как снять проклятие?  
Касл смотрит так, как будто у неё выросла вторая голова:  
— Если бы он знал, то проклятие уже не действовало бы. Всё, что Генри знает — оно как-то связано с Эммой, его настоящей матерью.  
— Дочерью Белоснежки и Прекрасного Принца.  
— Да, — Касл снова радостно улыбается. — Жалко, что они сожгли последние страницы. Конечно, я понимаю, почему они должны были сжечь их, но…  
— Касл, ты серьёзно? Предполагается, что ты сейчас в рекламном туре. Паулу и Джину удар хватит.  
— Я всё равно не могу никуда поехать, пока мою машину не починят, а этого не случится, по крайней мере, до завтра. Я уже позвонил Пауле и Джине. Они обе в бешенстве, но как-нибудь всё уладят.  
— Так в чём состоит твой план, Касл? — она почти боится услышать ответ.  
— «У Бабушки» можно не только перекусить, но и переночевать. Я собирался снять у неё номер и поработать над претворением операции «Кобра» в жизнь. Раз уж ты здесь, можешь мне помочь.  
— Касл, я не собираюсь помогать маленькому мальчику заблуждаться и…  
— Беккет, — жалобно перебивает её Касл, — ты лучший теоретик, не считая меня. Ну пожалуйста, — он смотрит на неё щенячьим взглядом, и Беккет вздыхает:  
— Ты заплатишь за мой номер. Мой личный номер, Касл. За ужин тоже платишь ты. И в следующий раз, когда я скажу тебе оставаться в машине…  
— Да, да, да, — широко улыбаясь, Касл хватает её за руку и тащит вниз по улице. — Конечно, Беккет. Давай, пошли!  


***

Касл снял им два смежных номера с включенным в счет завтраком и отыскал в городском ломбарде доску для записей, которую радостно приобрёл. Беккет сочла владельца ломбарда подозрительным субъектом, но Касл настаивал, что доска им просто необходима, чтобы выстроить теорию.  
И теперь она смотрит через открытую дверь, разделяющую их номера, как Касл лихорадочно пишет на доске, то и дело сверяясь с книгой сказок. Когда он наконец прекращает писать, то отходит и начинает изучать записи, так же, как если бы это был любой другой случай, над которым они работали.  
— Королева хотела заполучить свой собственный счастливый конец сказки. Она хотела, чтобы Белоснежка и Прекрасный Принц страдали, как и все остальные. Отправила их в наш мир. Но какое отношение их страдания имеют к счастливому концу её сказки?  
Беккет заставляет себя слезть с кровати и идёт в его комнату, читать записи на доске.  
— Она здесь самая главная. Никто из жителей не помнит, кто он на самом деле. Может быть, в этом её счастье, — ей не верится, что она на самом деле занимается такой чушью.  
— Нет, не может быть. Это несерьезно. Счастье в том, чтобы стать мэром города? Тут должно быть нечто большее.  
— Ну, — Беккет шагает вперёд и берёт маркер, — есть ребёнок. Она же усыновила его, верно? Так или иначе, он должен играть определённую роль во всём этом.  
— Королева обвинила Белоснежку в том, что та лишила её счастливого окончания сказки. Отобрала у Белоснежки память. По словам Генри, Прекрасный Принц — в нашем мире его зовут Дэвид, — женат на другой, значит, Королева отобрала у Белоснежки и его. Ни Белоснежка, ни Принц не знают, кто их дочь. Королева усыновила их внука. Смахивает на вендетту. Такое чувство, что Королева решила отобрать у Белоснежки всё, что в её силах.  
— Она знала, кого усыновляет? — интересуется Беккет, глядя на линии, которыми Касл соединил различных жителей Сторибрука и сказочных персонажей, и пытаясь не обращать внимания, как ему из любой ситуации удаётся состряпать чуть ли не историю о мафиозной группировке. — Я что хочу сказать: если предполагается, что Эмма может снять проклятие, то зачем усыновлять Генри, если такой шаг может привести к появлению Эммы в городе? Разве это не противоречит желаниям Королевы?  
— Да, — бормочет Касл, снова хватая книгу и листая страницы, как будто в поисках ответа. — Выходит, Генри должен был стать счастливым окончанием для её сказки. Только что-то не сложилось.  
— Касл, может, мы смотрим на это не с той стороны, — Беккет стучит маркером по доске. — Мы пытаемся выяснить мотивы королевы… Но королева не хочет, чтобы проклятие было разрушено, поэтому не стоит ждать от неё помощи. Нам надо понять, как можно разрушить проклятие против её воли.  
Касл щёлкает пальцами, продолжая листать страницы.  
— Истинная любовь! — восклицает он.  
— Что? — переспрашивает Беккет, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе.  
— Истинная любовь. Она всегда разрушает проклятие. Поцелуй Прекрасного Принца разбудил Белоснежку от сна, в который её погрузило отравленное яблоко. Зачарованные грёзы Спящей красавицы тоже развеял поцелуй настоящей любви. Вот неужели братья Гримм не могли придумать ничего пооригинальнее? — Касл всё листает книгу.  
— Думаешь, Белоснежке и Принцу надо поцеловаться, чтобы разрушить чары? — Беккет подходит к Каслу и заглядывает ему через плечо.  
— Нет, я так не думаю, — Касл качает головой. — Генри сказал, что спасительницей станет Эмма. Эмма — Белый Рыцарь, явившийся, чтобы победить Злую Королеву. Эмма — ключ.  
— Значит, Эмме нужно найти свою настоящую любовь, и та поможет ей разрушить чары.  
— Точно! — хлопает Касл.  
— Но кто же настоящая любовь Эммы? — Беккет смотрит на доску.  
— Генри сказал, что нашёл Эмму в Бостоне. Она охотник за головами. Часто путешествует. У неё никого сейчас нет. Может, и завязался бы роман с предыдущим шерифом, но он умер. Генри считает, что его мать как-то к этому причастна, но в официальном заключении всё объясняется естественными причинами.  
— Так кто же может быть настоящей любовью Эммы? — Беккет не сводит глаз со схемы. — Кто бы он ни был, этот человек из Сторибрука, не так ли? А что, если всё же бывший шериф? Он мёртв.  
— Нет. Генри сказал, что они целовались, но ничего не произошло, — Касл разглядывает изображения Королевы, выискивая их в книге. Едва уловимая мысль скользит по краю его сознания, но ему никак не удается выцепить её.  
— Знаешь, о чём я думаю?  
— Нет, Касл. Даже не надейся, — Беккет знает, о чём он. Да, она согласилась работать с ним над теорией, в основе которой лежит нелепая идея проклятия, но настал момент положить конец этой ерунде.  
— Ну же, Беккет, нам надо с ней поговорить.  
— Это не Нью-Йорк, Касл. Я не могу просто взять и начать здесь расследование. Особенно такое расследование.  
— Ну, Беккет, ну пожалуйста, — Касл оттопыривает нижнюю губу. Беккет закатывает глаза.  


***

Они находят блондинку в закусочной «У Бабушки». Эмма обедает с той, кого Генри считает её матерью — с Белоснежкой. По выражению лица Касла ясно: он того и гляди взорвётся, но Беккет хватает его руку и крепко сжимает.  
— Касл, спокойно. И ни слова о проклятии, — Беккет всё ещё не отпускает его.  
Касл протестующе вскрикивает, и она наконец разжимает пальцы, но смотрит на него так, что он понимает: в случае чего, напарница схватит его за ухо.  
— Привет, — Беккет обезоруживающе улыбается, подходя к столу. — Вы Эмма Свон?  
Эмма удивленно смотрит на неё:  
— Да. А что такое?  
Касл узнает настороженное выражение, появляющееся на её лице, пока она рассматривает их. Он видел когда-то такое же у Беккет.  
— Мы друзья Генри, — пробует он развеять напряжение, сгущающееся в воздухе. — Что-то вроде того. Генри составил мне компанию сегодня, пока я ждал, чтобы получить свой автомобиль из ремонта.  
Эмма по-прежнему смотрит с подозрением, но, кажется, немного расслабилась:  
— Что ж, хорошо.  
— Генри такой милый мальчик, — женщина, сидящая рядом с Эммой — Мэри Маргарет в этой Вселенной, - улыбается.  
— Да, он действительно классный парень, — с энтузиазмом соглашается Касл. — Пока мы ждали, Генри позволил мне взглянуть на эту книгу, но потом пришла его мама, и он попросил меня проследить, чтобы книга вернулась к вам. Он сказал, вы знаете, в чём дело.  
Касл демонстрирует им толстый том, и Эмма с Мэри Маргарет обмениваются взглядом, который замечают и Касл, и Беккет.  
— Спасибо, — Эмма берёт у Касла книгу. Тот выглядит так, будто готов заплакать, выпуская её из рук. — А Генри что-нибудь рассказывал вам, пока вы с ним рассматривали книжку?  
— О, он пересказал мне все истории. С большим энтузиазмом. Я сам писатель, так что мне было интересно поговорить с ним.  
— Он не упоминал, что верит, будто все эти истории правдивы? — спрашивает Мэри Маргарет.  
Беккет пристально смотрит на Касла и не даёт ему ответить:  
— Все дети думают, что сказки правдивы, не так ли?  
— Так, — отвечает Эмма, по-прежнему глядя на Беккет. Касл видит, как две женщины меряют друг друга взглядами. Ему приходится отвернуться и на мгновение закусить палец.  
— Спасибо, что вернули книгу. Я прослежу, чтобы она благополучно добралась до Генри, когда Регины не будет поблизости, — сообщает Эмма.  
— Да, она мне показалась не такой… милой, — вступает Касл.  
Эмма невесело смеётся:  
— Наша мадам мэр… занятный человек, если не сказать больше.  
— Похоже, вам она не особенно нравится, — Беккет легко переключается в рабочий режим.  
— Она не входит в число моих любимцев, нет.  
— Стало быть, вам не нравится, что именно она усыновила вашего ребенка, — нажимает Беккет.  
Взгляд Эммы становится суровым:  
— Видите ли, как я уже сказала, Регина не входит в число дорогих мне людей. Она совершает поступки, с которыми я не согласна. Тем не менее, я знаю, что она заботится о Генри. И не мне судить, насколько она хорошая мать.  
— Справедливо, — Беккет колеблется.  
Мэри Маргарет улыбается им:  
— У Эммы и Регины очень бурные отношения.  
— В самом деле? — Касл заинтригован.  
— Она меня до печёнок достала, это точно, — кивает Эмма. — Все эти песни теперь приобрели для меня смысл.  
У Касла челюсть отвисает при этих словах, и Мэри Маргарет обеспокоенно смотрит на него:  
— Вы в порядке, мистер…?  
— К-касл. Ричард Касл, — удается ему выдавить из себя.  
— Эй, — Эмма тычет в него пальцем, — Ричард Касл, писатель. Вы написали серию про Деррика Шторма. Я так разозлилась, когда вы убили его!  
Касл рассеянно кивает:  
Да, это я.  
— Но мне действительно нравится Никки Хит, — продолжает Эмма, глядя на Беккет. — Вы, наверное, её прототип.  
Беккет вздыхает:  
— Виновна.  
— Так, а теперь, когда мы все перезнакомились, что именно вы имели в виду минуту назад, мисс Свон, говоря о песнях, в которых теперь видите смысл?  
— О, — Эмма машет рукой. — Знаете, песни, в которых поётся о людях, сводящих тебя с ума или о тех, кого ты ненавидишь.  
— О да-а-а…  
— Касл, — свистящим шёпотом вмешивается Беккет. — Нам действительно нужно идти. Мы просто хотели убедиться, что с книгой Генри ничего не случится. Было приятно познакомиться.  
— Нам тоже, — обе женщины улыбаются в ответ, и Беккет тащит Касла прочь, пока он не сказал что-нибудь ещё.  
Как только они выходят из закусочной, ей больше не удается сдерживать его.  
— Боже мой! Господи всемогущий! Беккет!  
— Касл, — она качает головой. — Это ничего не значит.  
— Конечно, значит! — взрывается Касл. — Песни обрели смысл. Ты сама сказала…  
— Я сказала, что песни обретают смысл, когда ты влюблен. То, что описывала Эмма — не любовь.  
— Нет? Регина её заворожила — и все равно нет? — Касл начинает напевать песню Синатры , и Беккет трясёт головой. — Она сводит её с ума? — Он снова напевает, на этот раз одну из песен Fine Young Cannibals .  
— Касл.  
— Беккет. Только подумай. Это прекрасно! Я сам не мог бы написать лучше.  
— Касл.  
— Пожалуйста. Это же прямо по Шекспиру! Одна лишь в сердце ненависть была — и жизнь любви единственной дала .  
— Касл! — Беккет хватает его за ухо и тащит в пансион. Она отпускает его, только когда они возвращаются в свои комнаты, дверь между которыми по-прежнему открыта.  
— Беккет! Больно же! — жалуется Касл, прежде чем повернуться к доске. — И всё же я прав. Я знаю, что прав.  
— Касл, ты сошёл с ума, когда поверил в ерунду с проклятьем. Но если ты думаешь, что Регина и есть настоящая любовь Эммы, ты просто обезумел.  
— Беккет, просто выслушай меня. Регинa прокляла всех, потому что Белоснежка лишила её сказку счастливого конца. Всё, чего Регина хочет — этот самый счастливый конец. Дочь Белоснежки отправлена в наш мир, чтобы снять проклятие. Проклятия — такие, как это, тёмные проклятия, может разрушить только настоящая любовь. Таким образом, чтобы разрушить проклятие, Эмма должна использовать настоящую любовь. Счастливый конец Эммы и счастливый конец Регины переплетаются между собой, и здесь мы вспоминаем о Генри. Регина усыновила его не случайно, — волнуясь, Касл расхаживает по комнате. — Регина думала, что её счастливым концом станет Генри, но он всего лишь часть истории. Если Эмма разрушит проклятие, все получат свою долгую счастливую жизнь.  
— Касл, злодеям не положено жить долго и счастливо. Их положено наказывать, — напоминает ему Беккет.  
Касл долго смотрит на неё и наконец говорит:  
— Ты знаешь, что это не всегда так. Мир не всегда делится на чёрное и белое. И это… это гениально.  
Беккет качает головой:  
— Ты совсем спятил.  
— Я прав. Я прав, Беккет. Мне надо сказать Генри!  
— Сказать Генри что? Что его биологическая мать — Белый Рыцарь — должна влюбиться в его приёмную мать — Злую Королеву, чтобы разрушить проклятие? Уверена, все очень обрадуются.  
Касл вздыхает и брякается на кровать.  
— Я знаю, что так и должно случиться, — печально говорит он ей.  
Беккет тоже вздыхает и присаживается рядом с ним:  
— Я знаю, ты веришь в это. И, может быть, ты прав. Но, Касл, этот город, это проклятие — если оно действительно существует, — не наша история. Её герои должны сами во всем разобраться. И если ты прав…  
— Ты знаешь, что я прав, — перебивает Касл, точно капризный ребенок.  
— Если ты прав, то они, в конце концов, найдут решение. История уже была написана, не так ли? Теперь она просто должна случиться.  
Касл всё ещё дуется, но кивает:  
— Наверное, ты права.  
— Так что завтра мы забираем твой автомобиль, я возвращаюсь в Нью-Йорк, ты едешь к следующему городу своего рекламного тура, и мы оставляем жителей Сторибрука самих разбираться с проклятием.  
— Да.  
— Касл, я знаю, тебе хочется верить, что это правда. Что сказки и волшебство действительно существуют, и истинная любовь способна разрушить проклятие. Но иногда проклятия сильнее, — поднимаясь, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату, Беккет задевает его плечо своим.  
— Беккет? — она оборачивается, стоя на пороге, уже взявшись за ручку двери.  
— Что, Касл?  
— Если иногда проклятия оказываются сильнее, значит, иногда истинная любовь способна их разрушить, не так ли?  
Она провела в пути семь с лишним часов, чтобы вместе с этим человеком придумать теорию, в основе которой несуществующее проклятие, и, тем не менее, вероятно, это лучший отпуск, что был у неё за долгое время. Поэтому она нежно улыбается ему:  
— Да, Касл. Думаю, что так.  
Его ответная улыбка стоит и долгой дороги, и всего остального.  
— Спокойной ночи, Касл.  
— До завтра, Беккет.  
И то, что она опускает руку и оставляет дверь между их номерами открытой, является для Касла достаточным доказательством — сказки реальны, и у них бывает счастливый конец. Остается надеяться, что для каждого жителя Сторибрука сказка закончится счастливо.  
И для Касла тоже.


End file.
